Trapped
by im a molly doll
Summary: Matt is in an ayslum until beyond birthday tries to kill him and he is taken to a new ayslum called shinigami institute where he meets mello another asylum patient.Can he get better?Can he find love along the way?M for themes and yaoi R
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in this place,dont know how i got here,how longs it been since i've been here? i can't seem to keep up with time,everything pointless here nothing seems to matter. I dont know how i ended up here but people come and i dont know what they want... they're so many voices but i dont understand, not anymore. I'm so lost why can't they just let me go?

In this room time never passes quickly, the silent taunting me never letting me go from its grip, i don't know which is worst when they're here or when they're not, those people why would they even come i'd do anything to get out of here.

* * *

**Just a short prolouge the next chapter will be alot longer. R&R and tell me what you thought asbout the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

step...

step...

step...

Footsteps coming closer, getting louder, i know that has a meaning but i dont know what it is. A small creaking sound and there's a small light creeps through the room "mail?" someone asks a man a long white coat asks. What he's saying sounds familiar from some time long ago but i can't remember. "mail it's okay. Come out of their trust me" i realize he's talking to me and that i'm under the bed. I don't know how i got there but i dont care,it doesn't seem important. "mail" the stranger repeated. "yes?" was that me?, was that my voice?

"you need to come with me" the stranger replied.

He lead me down a hall it seemed to stretch on ominously without end all the walls were the same shade of white, they had no windows only doors on one side where other patient where confined everything eerily quiet the only sound where soft muttering from within the patients cells that echoed throught the empty halls. The stranger said "in here" bering me back to reality he i looked around and saw that we were now at the end of the hall and that the stranger was standing holding the door waiting for me to enter.

He lead me down a hall it seemed to stretch on ominously without end all the walls were the same shade of white, they had no windows only doors on one side where other patient where confined everything eerily quiet the only sound where soft muttering from within the patients cells that echoed throught the empty halls. The stranger said "in here" bering me back to reality he i looked around and saw that we were now at the end of the hall and that the stranger was standing holding the door waiting for me to enter.

I went into the room causiously knowing that no good could come from this I heard a slight click and relised that He had locked the door with the door closed everything was dark I couldn't see my hands in front of me heart seemed to have somehow moved so that i could now here it thudding loudly in my ears. The stranger turned on the light now i could see that there was a bed in the middle of the room and operating equitment beside it my heart seemed to thud more loudly i saw a man with wild black hair and a red insane glint in his eyes, he standing beside the table in the white clinical attire surgeons wore.

Without realizing it i had started to back away but i felt strong hand hold me arms and stop me going any futher. I tryed to scream but i mouth was dry and i opened my mouth but couldn't make a sound. The man with the insane red eyes said with a false calmness in his mouth "ah it seems you understand why you are here" He indicated the table with the surgeons tools on it.

The insane man picked up a pointed revolving object and seemed to eximine it closely before saying to my captor "bring him over here i think we are reading to proceed". I tryed a desperate attempt to run and somehow managed to struggled from the man grip i ran and the insane surgeon shouted "catch him NOW!" and the man who had held me started to run after me, I knocked over the table to surgeons tools in an attempt to get him off my trail he tripped over and i ran to the door struggling with the lock to try and it get it open before the man was able to get up again.

Then i heard a banging at the other side of the door and there was a loud yell from the other side "come out with your hands up or we will break this door down" The insane man laughed manically and shouted "NEVER" he grabbed the knife and started to run ato the door but it was too late the police broke threw the door open,it hit the surgeon and the force of ti knocked him of his feet, three police men held him down and put his arm behind his back and struggled widly one of the police men said "beyond birthday you are under arrested for the murder and attempted murder of many asylum patients". They then dragged beyond from the room while he just laughed hysterically.

One of the police officers who was tall and had auburn hair and eyes approached me slowly only then i relised i was in the corner hugging myself tightly rocking back and forth involuntarily repating over and over "dont let him hurt me!". The police over kneeled down in front of me and said it a soothing voice "it's okay im a police officer my name is light yagami and he's gone now it'll all be okay". I looked up at his hesitantly and just nodded while he lead me to the police department.


	3. Chapter 3

i am no sure whether to carry on this story or not. I've got writers block so if anyone thinks i should carry on the story and give me some ideas that would help thank you lol


End file.
